Quatre heures pour s'aimer
by Doupi
Summary: Quand Hermione s'enfuit avec Harry et Ron, cet été-là pour vaincre Voldemort, elle n'efface pas seulement la mémoire de ses parents … non, il y avait une autre personne qu'elle devait protéger à tout prix. Même si ça voulait dire tout perdre. Défi proposé par Lulu62149 du forum Who Run The World Maintenant avec une suite ;)
1. Quatre heures pour s'aimer

**Première fois pour un Fabranger donc excusez-moi d'avance ;)**

Cet été-là :  
Hermione POV  
J'entrai dans la bibliothèque furtivement ou du moins j'essayai. Heureusement pour moi, elle était déjà plongée dans un livre. Je détaillai ses longs cheveux blonds, ses lunettes trop grandes et souris. Mon sourire se fana vite. C'était la dernière fois. La dernière fois peut-être que j'avais l'occasion d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle : mon amie, le pilier de mes vacances, mon rendez-vous de l'été. Un moment, j'hésitai. Elle savait tout de mon passé, de l'école où j'allais. Nous parlions de Poudlard pendant des heures quand je revenais pendant l'été. Elle n'était pas jalouse, non, elle était heureuse pour moi. Comme moi, j'étais heureuse lorsqu'elle me parlait de son école, du cheerleading et de tout le reste. Depuis toutes petites, perdues dans cette grande bibliothèque, c'était ainsi et nous nous étions trouvées.

On s'était incroyablement rapprochées cet été. Comme si elle sentait que je lui échappais, si seulement elle savait à quel point c'était vrai. Je soupirai. Notre dernier jour, nos dernières heures et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lui infliger ça. Je n'arrivai pas à avancer pour la rejoindre, passer quelques heures avec elle, lui dire adieu. Cachée derrière le bureau de la réceptionniste, je sortis ma baguette. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours m'appris que j'étais seule.  
— Je suis désolée, soufflai-je avant de prononcer la formule, …

Un mince filament de lumière bleue s'échappa de ma baguette et frappa Quinn. Elle releva les yeux et m'aperçut. Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'elle me sourit. Ce n'était plus le sourire si particulier qu'elle me destinait toujours. Quelque chose venait de disparaitre entre nous. Je devais terminer le sort. Sous son regard, je m'enveloppais sous un sort de ma création. Il me rendait invisible et arrêtait temporairement le temps sur de petites zones. Son esprit penserait que j'étais restée à l'entrée de la bibliothèque quand je faisais exactement l'inverse. Une sorte d'illusion. Je m'approchai de sa table, veillant à ne pas effleurer quoique ce soit sous peine de briser le sort. Ma main tremblante, versant la potion – heureusement transparente – dans son verre d'eau. Je ne pouvais la toucher sans rompre l'enchantement alors je me contentai de quelques paroles d'adieu chuchotées au creux de son oreille et la promesse de revenir.

Je reculais pour reprendre ma place, le tout n'ayant pris que quelques secondes. Nos regards se trouvèrent à nouveau et je vis l'incertitude dans ses prunelles. Je souris tristement, sans qu'il n'atteigne mes yeux et sans un mot, sans un regard de plus, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, je sortis en courant de la bibliothèque. Je fonçai pour attraper ce train de malheur qui m'emmena loin. Regardant défiler la ville par la fenêtre, je me fis la promesse de revenir quand tout serait fini. Pas seulement pour mes parents mais pour elle, pour nous, pour ce que nous aurions pu être.

-  
Ron POV  
Quelques mois plus tard, le monde de la magie est enfin apaisé et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Tout ? Non, presque tout seulement. Hermione fait souvent des voyages pour voir ses parents. Elle en revient toujours silencieuse et abattue. La première fois, elle m'a raconté : ils ne peuvent pas se souvenir d'elle alors elle se contente de les regarder vivre de loin. Elle invite aussi une vieille amie à manger et à partager une soirée. Il parait qu'elle travaille à la bibliothèque maintenant. C'est bien le genre d'Hermione d'avoir des amies pareilles.

Hermione part toujours le même jour. Jamais à contrecœur, cela dit. Aussi dur ce voyage semble être, il lui est nécessaire. Elle l'attend toute l'année mais n'en parle jamais. C'est un voyage pour se souvenir m'expliquera-t-elle la première fois. C'est toujours le même schéma qui se répète. Elle fait ses valises, s'envole et ne revient que cinq jours plus tard. Sans un mot mais des larmes brillent au fond de ses yeux.

La première fois, j'ai cru qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Puis, elle m'a embrassé et plus rien n'a compté. Alors, je ferme les yeux jusqu'à l'année suivante et je m'occupe des enfants. J'aime ma femme et elle me revient chaque année alors pourquoi m'inquiéter ? Cela fait sept ans que ce petit manège dure.

Quinn POV  
Huit ans, trois semaines, neuf jours et treize heures, c'était le temps depuis la première et dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Non que j'ai compté vraiment. C'est une estimation, environ quoi. Il y a huit ans, elle se tenait debout, droite comme un i entre les portes ouvertes de la bibliothèque. Je l'observais entre deux chapitres, convaincue qu'elle ne m'avait pas remarquée. Puis nous avions échangé un sourire et elle avait disparu, littéralement disparue. Sans un mot.

C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas été surprise lorsqu'elle n'était pas réapparue avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, ni le lendemain. Elle n'était jamais revenue. J'en étais sûre car cela fait maintenant sept ans que je travaille ici dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir un jour. Parfois, je me demande si elle n'a pas oublié, si je ne me raccroche pas à un espoir vain. Après tout, nous n'avons échangé que quelques regards, à peine un sourire. Mais qu'est-ce que quelques regards quand ils disent tout ? On pourrait croire que je suis une andouille qui ne fait qu'attendre après un souvenir, un rêve. Fugace en plus, le souvenir, je ne l'avais aperçue que pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Et pourtant, ces quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que je prenne conscience de l'attirance que je ressentais pour elle. L'amour au premier regard en quelque sorte.

Quelque chose de fort, quelque chose d'inattendu s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait fixé son regard dans le mien. Mon corps avait réagi instinctivement fortement, presque magiquement. Vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais j'ai vraiment senti la vague de chaleur dont parlent beaucoup d'auteurs remonter le long de mon corps pour venir se loger, presque se lover, dans mon cœur. J'ai cru entendre sa voix me chuchoter une promesse de se revoir, plus tard, quand tout irait bien. Je ne sais même pas si c'est la sienne.

Et puis il y avait eu les rêves. Cette scène et d'autres se rejouant à l'infini dans mon esprit, nous sortions ensemble, lisions un livre, passions des moments dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il y avait le sexe aussi, récemment seulement; Peut-être dû à l'abstinence que je m'imposais depuis l'année passée et ma rupture avec Rachel ? Avec tout ça, je n'avais jamais pu l'oublier même si je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Malgré tout, cela valait et vaut toujours la peine d'attendre encore un peu et si c'était aujourd'hui son retour ?

Assise derrière mon bureau, je remonte mes lunettes sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle apparaitra, retournera ou même viendra simplement me voir. Sachant que je m'accroche à un espoir vain, pourquoi reviendrait-elle ? Je ne la connais pas et ce n'est pas quelques rêves qui me convaincront du contraire. Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je me contente de fixer la page de mon livre.

C'est sans doute pour ça que je sursaute lorsque la cloche signale l'ouverture de la porte et l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Je m'atèle à paraitre occupée et attrape un stylo pour noter quelques mots sur ma feuille blanche. Le livre que je parcourais est tombé à côté de moi, toujours ouvert. Heureusement que je retiens facilement l'endroit où je m'arrête. Je lève les yeux lorsque l'ombre d'une personne obscurcit le bureau. Mon cœur rate un battement parce que si ça fait plus de huit ans maintenant, je reconnaitrais encore ses yeux. Ces yeux couleur caramel qui me font penser à tant de souvenirs heureux sans pouvoir en expliquer un seul. Je souris malgré moi.

Elle n'a pas encore dit un mot, attendant sans doute que je la salue en premier. Je le fais et manque de m'étrangler quand ma voix sort affreusement éraillée :

— Bonjour

Le stress sans doute, une fine sueur commence déjà recouvrir mon front et je bénis mon idée de faire une queue de cheval ce matin. Mes longs cheveux blonds ne sont pas dans mon chemin. Je passe une main sur mon front pour essuyer la sueur qui commence à perler et bafouille :

— Bonjour, Bibliothèque de la ville, je m'appelle Quinn, en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ?  
Elle se contente de me sourire et me détaille. Son examen me rend mal à l'aise.

— En fait, j'aimerai vous inviter à diner, m'explique-t-elle en souriant encore plus brillamment.

Hermione POV  
Elle se laisse convaincre. Je reste sans voix plusieurs secondes avant de me rappeler mon plan. Je souris alors. Elle aussi. Je contourne le bureau et me tiens face à sa chaise, tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever. Son sourcil se soulève comme lorsqu'elle analyse ce qui se passe. Elle ne dit rien et prend ma main. Je ne la laisse pas aller une fois debout et je m'autorise un geste fou. Je la serre dans mes bras. Quinn ne dit rien et se contente de rester figée avant de se détendre et de m'enlacer à son tour.

— C'est bizarre, murmure-t-elle dans mes cheveux, mais vous sentez comme dans mon rêve.  
Je me recule pour la voir rougir furieusement et détourner le regard. Elle est embarrassée et surement persuadée de m'avoir fait peur. Mais j'ai entendu bien pire et bien plus bizarre venant d'elle alors je me contente de rester là à chercher son regard. Lorsque nos yeux se croisent, je souris. Je me sens complète.

— Beaucoup de choses seront bizarres, Quinn. Nous avons juste un bout de chemin à faire ensemble.  
Nous sortons ensemble après qu'elle ait attrapé son manteau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui tendre le bras comme je le faisais autrefois et je vois son front se plisser comme si elle essayait de se rappeler. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de minutes maintenant avant qu'elle n'y parvienne.

Quinn POV  
Nous avançons vers un restaurant que je ne connais pas. La marche m'a fait du bien, j'ai l'impression qu'un brouillard avait envahi mon cerveau. L'air frais l'a fait partir. Nous marchons, main dans la main et je ne m'étonne même pas de trouver ça normal. Soudain, elle me tire en arrière et se dirige vers un petit banc puis s'arrête.

— Ce que je vais faire va vous paraitre bizarre, m'explique-t-elle en sortant un bâton de bois, mais je vous promets que vous allez comprendre très vite.  
J'essaie de protester mais les mots meurent dans ma gorge quand elle prononce un mot d'une voix bizarre. Son bâton s'illumine, je ferme les yeux instinctivement … et tout me revient.

Doucement, encore étourdie par le choc, je me relève après ce qui semble une éternité. Elle me regarde avec des yeux fascinés, un peu inquiète. Je serre les dents et tente de me retenir mais la gifle part avant que je ne puisse me contrôler. Ses pupilles se dilatent de surprise et elle pose une main sur sa joue rouge. La marque de mes doigts commence à apparaitre. J'entends sa respiration ralentir et elle se met à rire. Confuse, je la regarde se plier en deux, les larmes aux yeux.

— Mon Dieu, Quinn, tu m'as manquée, finit-elle par articuler péniblement.  
Je grogne et croise les bras, peu amusée.  
— Explique-moi pourquoi je viens de passer huit ans à fantasmer sur une inconnue quand cette inconnue, c'était toi ?

Hermione POV  
— Allons manger veux-tu ? Je t'expliquerais tout pendant que tu manges. Tu as perdu du poids Quinnie.  
La boutade fait passer le petit mensonge que je viens de dire. Je ne peux pas tout lui expliquer. Il y a des morceaux qu'elle ne pourra jamais savoir, plus maintenant. Elle ne proteste pas mais pour la première fois depuis toutes ses années, elle semble suspicieuse. Comme si elle venait de comprendre mais c'est impossible. Même si son comportement n'est pas le même que les dernières fois, le sort ne m'accorde qu'une soirée … Je repousse l'espoir. Quatre heures, Hermione, quatre heures, n'oublie pas.

Elle me laisse l'emmener à l'intérieur du restaurant. Je l'installe à cette table où nous venons tous les ans et je lui explique. Je lui parle du vol de ses souvenirs. Mais pas un vol comme une disparition, non, j'ai simplement mis un verrou. Elle ne pouvait plus y accéder, plus se souvenir de moi. Il ne lui restait que ce sentiment de me connaitre, que des sentiments. On ne peut pas enlever les sentiments de quelqu'un.

L'espoir m'envahit à nouveau lorsque j'arrive à cette partie du repas et que pour la première fois en huit ans et six rencontres, je la vois rougir. Je continue mais la fixe avec attention. Je lui parle des quatre heures que ce sort m'autorise tous les ans. Elle a l'air prête à m'incendier mais je lui rappelle que je n'avais pas le choix. Elle, elle peut au moins se souvenir de moi pendant quatre heures. Pour mes parents, je n'existe plus. Quinn se tait alors et semble réfléchir.

— Tu sais, commence-t-elle à avouer, je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.  
Ma respiration devient difficile. Les pâtes que j'ai commandées semblent danser dans mon estomac et je sens des frissons parcourir tout mon corps.  
— Je suis célibataire, déclare-t-elle sans hésiter, et je te veux.

Ses yeux brillent de désir. Droite au but comme l'aurait fait mon amie d'enfance, c'est mon tour de rougir.  
— Sortons d'ici Quinn, je veux être avec toi au moins une fois.

Trois heures et demie plus tard :  
Elle dort, étendue à mes côtés. Sa respiration est calme. Je ne veux pas être là pour voir son regard changer à nouveau. Je ne veux pas voir le sort reprendre ses droits, pas cette année. Pas quand elle dépasse toutes les autres et que mon bonheur est complet, enfin. Je resserre mes bras, profitant de son corps contre moi … pour la première fois. Je grave chaque détail dans ma mémoire. Il est temps de retourner près de mon mari, d'éviter la douche froide.

— Je suis désolée, Quinn, murmuré-je contre son oreille comme pour me justifier, ce soir restera un souvenir. Je dois retourner auprès de Ron. Oublie-moi et vis ta vie, mon amour. Tu m'as fait goûter au bonheur mais je dois te rendre ta vie.

Je dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et sens une dernière fois sa respiration se mêler à la mienne. Doucement, je sors du lit et de l'appartement, emportant toute trace de ma présence … jusqu'à l'année prochaine.


	2. Et un futur à commencer

Quinn se réveilla dans la pénombre, la sensation d'un corps manquant à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait incroyablement heureuse sans parvenir à déterminer la raison de ce sentiment. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, d'être heureuse ainsi sans comprendre pourquoi. Son sourire ne parvenait pas à s'effacer, bien trop présent. Quinn tata le lit à côté d'elle, confuse. Elle s'était attendue à trouver quelqu'un mais le lit n'était même pas chaud, à peine tiède. Aucune présence ne se fit connaitre dans la pièce. C'est à peine si Quinn parvint à saisir un indice qui la conforta dans son idée. La pièce sentait la rose. Légèrement, comme lorsque vous déposez un bouquet quelque part et qu'il commence à embaumer de son parfum les pièces alentours.

Quinn se redressa, s'étirant et remarquant ses muscles douloureux. Des flash revinrent dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvint d'un corps contre le sien. Se raccrochant à l'odeur de rose, elle tenta de faire le point et d'éclaircir son cerveau. Une étrange sensation de brouillard l'empêchait de se concentrer. Dehors, le soleil commençait à peine à illuminer le monde de sa chaleur. Comprenant qu'elle ne trouverait pas les réponses au fond de son lit, Quinn se leva. Son pied heurta un bout de papier. L'action, inattendue dans sa chambre immaculée, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ce papier n'était pas normal. Elle se pencha et l'attrapa, étonnée de sa texture. Du parchemin, se fit-elle la réflexion. Voilà qui était étrange. Quelques mots tracés d'une écriture familière retinrent son attention. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de ticket d'achat. Pour des livres apparemment bien qu'aucun titre ne soit lisible, seul le prix et un numéro de série suivi de l'auteur étaient repris. L'adresse aussi y était mentionnée au verso et Quinn ne se souvint pas y avoir jamais été. Et pour cause, un continent la séparait de ce magasin. Elle fronça les sourcils encore une fois, si ça continuait, ce matin allait la précipiter un peu plus sur le chemin des rides.

Sans prêter plus attention à cet étrange matin, Quinn décida de prendre une douche et de déguster son petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur. Elle connaissait un endroit excellent pour ça. Une demi-heure plus tard, attablée au café en bas de chez elle, Quinn contempla à nouveau ce ticket étrange. Son esprit lui soufflait que c'était important sans parvenir à lui en expliquer la raison. Et toujours ce brouillard qui obscurcissait ses pensées. Le café aida à peine à la réveiller.

Derrière son bureau, Quinn réfléchissait. Son esprit tentait encore d'échafauder des théories. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose. Son patron passa devant elle à plusieurs reprises et lui en fit la remarque mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. A la fin de la journée, elle avait pris sa décision. Son corps se sentit étrangement bien dès lors. Elle ressentait une attraction bizarre et ça lui faisait légèrement peur. Mais sa décision était prise, elle partait pour Londres; heureusement qu'elle avait toujours quelques semaines de vacances à rattraper.

En faisant sa valise, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'odeur de rose avait disparu. Cette constatation l'attrista. Elle aurait tant eu besoin de s'accrocher à ce fragment d'indice. Quelques recherches sur le net et un billet d'avion plus tard, Quinn était installée tranquillement à lire un livre en attendant que tout le monde embarque. La journée était loin d'être terminée.

Quelques heures et une nuit de sommeil plus tard, Quinn se trouvait devant le magasin. Celui-ci semblait abandonné et fermé. Pourtant, sur les dix minutes de sa veille depuis le café en face, Quinn avait vu un certain nombre de personnes entrer à l'intérieur et très peu en ressortir. Le mystère était palpable dans cette petite rue peu fréquentée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Quinn vérifia la présence du ticket dans sa poche et traversa la rue. Son pas déterminé la porta jusqu'à la porte et elle la poussa. Une discrète cloche signala son entrée. Un comptoir se trouvait sur sa gauche, vide d'occupant tandis que le reste du magasin croulait sous les étagères de livres. Quinn s'y sentit bien. L'odeur la rassura et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour en profiter.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva. Mélodieuse, elle n'en fit pas moins sursauter Quinn et l'arracha à sa rêverie. Elle se tourna vers le comptoir et rencontra une étrange paire d'yeux bruns. La surprise passa sur le visage de l'inconnu. Roux, il la fixait bizarrement comme s'il essayait de deviner quelque chose. Quinn se ressaisit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse articuler un mot une autre voix se fit entendre :

_ Ron, tu as vu le registre ? Il n'est plus sur le bureau.

Une petite brune, de la taille de Quinn, fit son apparition derrière Quinn. Elle sortait du couloir fait par les étagères de livres qui s'enfonçait dans la boutique et se trouvait concentrée sur un papier. Tout se passa presque au ralenti. La voix, familière, poussa Quinn à se retourner. Ses yeux verts balayèrent la silhouette de la femme en face d'elle. Son cœur se serra et sauta de joie en maintenant. Quinn sut qu'elle avait trouvé sa réponse quand une discrète odeur de rose lui parvint. Relevant les yeux, face au silence de son mari, Hermione se trouva nez à nez avec un regard qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et une petite exclamation de surprise lui échappa. Les papiers qu'elle tenait volèrent à terre, s'éparpillant et créant un véritable capharnaüm dans la petite boutique.

Seul Ron manque de se précipiter pour les ramasser mais quelque chose dans l'interaction qui se jouait devant lui le retint. Les deux femmes restèrent immobiles se dévisageant. L'une pour savoir pourquoi elle était là et qui était la femme en face d'elle pour provoquer de telles réactions dans son corps, l'autre ne comprenant pas car c'était impossible que le sort soit rompu. Elles cherchèrent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre une petite étincelle, un souvenir, une fraction de reconnaissance, quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose les surprit l'une comme l'autre. C'était un sentiment fort, si fort qu'il ne pouvait être mal interprété. En un éclair, elles surent et rougirent.

Ron, mal à l'aise, comprit aussi. Devant lui se tenait la raison des voyages de sa femme. Il n'en eut aucun doute. Incapable de réagir, il resta là à les regarder échanger silencieusement du regard. Elles étaient proches l'une de l'autre et pourtant, un continent les séparait habituellement. Il nota qu'elles semblaient bien plus qu'échanger un simple silence. Il ferma les yeux et ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'il eut tourné la tête. Il tenta de rester fort mais en lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble, lui et Hermione. L'amer sentiment d'avoir juste prétendu toutes ces années le frappa avec force. Il se demanda si c'était ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on se rendait compte que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un fantasme. Il avala sa salive et attendit. Il attendit les mots qui allaient faire ou défaire sa vie.

Aucune des filles n'avaient fait un mouvement. Quinn était trop plongée dans ses souvenirs, tentant de se rappeler d'où venait ce sentiment si particulier. Hermione espérant qu'une fin heureuse serait le résultat de cette journée. Arrêtant de prétendre, elle s'avança, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers son mari.

_ Bonjour Quinn, je suis Hermione, se présenta-t-elle.

_ Je sais qui vous êtes, remarqua la jeune blonde, comment puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée avant ? À moins que ...

Les derniers mots chuchotés n'étaient pas destinés à être entendus par quiconque. À peine étaient-ils l'expression de sa profonde perplexité et de la manière dont son cerveau était pris au piège par son envie de serrer cette jeune inconnue dans ses bras. Peut-être pas faits pour être entendus mais ils ne passèrent quand même pas inaperçus. Juste à côté d'elle, Ron se voûta un peu plus. Son esprit était loin de connaitre toutes les réponses mais il put deviner, deviner qu'Hermione avait dû lancer un sort à cette jeune Américaine. Pourquoi était la seule question en suspens et Ron n'avait pas tellement envie d'en connaitre la réponse.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, incapable pourtant de former le moindre mot. Comprenant que sa présence ne ferait que gêner le duo, il s'en alla au fond de la boutique, sortant de derrière le comptoir. Sa femme et l'étrangère le regardèrent simplement partir avant de se fixer à nouveau. Aucune ne tenta de le retenir.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il s'échinait sur sa comptabilité en retard - un aspect des commerces moldus qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas. Il n'avait pas encore entendu la cloche signalant l'ouverture de la porte et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la petite boutique sombre au milieu de tous ces livres.

S'arrêtant, trop distrait pour travailler correctement, il mit sa tête au ceux de ses mains et ferma les yeux. Hermione avait été une lumière dans sa vie - même si tout n'était plus aussi rose récemment. Ils avaient tous les deux trouvés une parcelle de bonheur dans les bras de l'autre mais parfois Ron se demandait : "Et si tout avait été différent ?" La question le tenait éveillé des nuits entières quand sa femme partait au loin. Il se raidit.

Le silence n'était plus, il l'avait entendue approchée depuis le magasin. Elle venait lui annoncer sa décision - sans doute qu'elle le quittait pour une jeune et jolie Américaine blonde aux yeux perçants. Quelle ironie. Et malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, depuis le début. Ginny l'avait mis en garde, il n'avait pas vu les signes, ceux qui ne trompent pas. Il sentit qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler alors il la devança :

_ Ne parle pas, écoute-moi, Mione, pour la dernière fois, écoute-moi.

Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, il n'était pas assez courageux pour affronter son regard. Pas encore.

_ Tu vas me quitter, sortir de ce magasin, l'emmener boire un café, manger ou que sais-je. Tu m'enverras les papiers du divorce plus tard.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sa voix trembla mais il continua malgré tout. Cette fois, il trouva le courage de tourner son corps et de lui faire face. Aucun des deux ne leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'autre.

_ Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de nous si elle se souvenait de qui elle était. Et c'est ok, je peux vivre en sachant qu'elle t'aime même si elle ne s'en souvient pas encore.

Il s'avança, entrant dans son espace personnel et releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Une de ses mains caressa la peau douce de sa joue, essuyant la larme qui trainait là. Glissant le long de son corps, il attrapa sa main et lia leurs doigts une dernière fois.

_ Tu es magnifique, Hermione et avec elle, tu ne seras jamais seule. C'est plus que je ne peux t'offrir actuellement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Je vais prendre quelques jours de vacances chez mes parents.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les yeux remplis de larmes, le fixant avec amour. Mais en lui-même, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Il avait suffi qu'une étrangère entre dans sa boutique pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

_ Non, ne parle pas. Je serais fort, Hermione mais seulement si tu ne dis pas un mot. Laisse-moi garder ce souvenir de toi et dans quelques mois, peut-être qu'on pourra avoir un café ? Ou un thé ? Ou juste skoper ? Quelque chose comme ça ... Enfin ce que tu voudras et on parlera comme au bon vieux temps.

Elle rit, amusée par sa maladresse, son hésitation. Hermione se lança dans ses bras et il la serra fort, conscient que ça n'aurait plus jamais la même signification. Le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure, il murmura ses derniers mots avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner en silence :

_ Tout ira bien, Mione, ne la laisse pas t'échapper. C'est essentiel.

Dignement, il sortit. Avisant le froid, il rentra les mains au fond de ses poches et son grand corps légèrement voûté, il s'éloigna le long de la route. Il pourrait transplaner quelques rues plus loin, quand il aurait retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, Hermione serra une Quinn endormie dans ses bras. Sur la télé en face d'elles, les crédits du film qu'elles avaient regardé terminaient leur course. Hermione apprécia le calme à sa juste valeur et se fit la promesse de suivre sa jolie blonde jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. La jeune sorcière ne pouvait peut-être pas lui rendre sa mémoire mais elles pouvaient partager de nouveaux moments, se construire un nouveau futur. Cela prendrait du temps et beaucoup de confiance mais un jour leur histoire roulerait de nouveau sur les rails. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ron. Il venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau au monde et de lui apprendre une vérité de la vie : il fallait vivre jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête et en profiter comme si demain était la fin. Souriant à elle-même, elle serra un peu plus son amour perdu et se surprit à espérer que l'amour soit plus fort que la vie.


End file.
